


Other Games

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kissing Games, Masturbation, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow’s training begins and other games are played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Games

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Willow/OFC (sort of), Scoobies/Scoobies (in a way), Buffy/Tara- Willow (voyeur), Buffy/Willow (the game). 
> 
> One Last Thing- Again, the BDSM language is elementary and the lesson is simple and basic, but please remember it is not the focus of the series. Also, I ignored Glory but kept Dawn, so had to keep her creation. As for the rest… well, it’s fun working things out my own twisted way.

Buffy entered her home quietly early the next morning.  She wasn’t really sneaking in, but after what happened the night before and still being dressed in the last day’s clothes, she felt like she should be.  Almost making it to the stairs and a shower, she heard Dawn call out from the kitchen.

 

“What’s going on?”  Dawn’s voice ran accusingly from the open door.

 

Buffy sighed and entered the kitchen.  “Nothing.  What do you mean?  I called you last night.  You know I stayed over at Willow’s.  Nothing’s going on.”  She hoped she sounded casual, not caught.

 

“No.  I don’t mean that.  I know that.  I mean what’s going on?  With you and Willow?  I can tell.  You’ve been acting all weird around me.  Well, weirder than usual.”  Dawn persisted.  She was tired of not only being alone all the time, but being left out as well.

 

Buffy almost squeaked.  “Nothing’s going on with me and Willow!  I’m gonna make some coffee.  And possibly breakfast.”

 

“Ew.  No breakfast please.  Why won’t you tell me?  If you’re having sex with Willow, what’s the big deal?”  Dawn was determined this morning to force some confession out of her sister.  She had been plotting it all night.

 

“Willow and I are not having sex!”  Buffy did squeak this time.

 

“Well then you’re about to.”  Dawn observed.

 

“And you shouldn’t be using that word!”  Buffy was on the point of panic.  A part of her mind detached itself enough to wonder why.  That part reasoned that this was nothing to panic about.  There was no danger or harm.  She was over-reacting.  But the rest of her kept on.  She couldn’t help it.

 

“What?  Sex?  Sex, sex, sex!  Gods, I’m fifteen.  I’m old enough to say sex.  I’m old enough to think about sex.  You know what’s weird?  That I know almost nothing about sex.  I mean it’s really weird.  Everyone knows more than I do.  And you won’t even let me say the word!”  Dawn circled into a tirade.  This was bugging her for a while.  Everyone at school knew things she had never heard of.  Just another place where she felt left out.

 

“You’re not weird.  You’re young.  You’re too young.  I don’t want you to think about boys.  Or, or girls.”  Buffy’s pulse was racing and she spilled coffee grounds on the counter her hands were shaking so bad. 

 

Dawn shouted now at her sister.  “I am not too young!  I’m not a kid anymore.  I can think!  I’ll think about guys or girls or guys and girls if I want to!  But I want to know why everyone knows things already and I don’t.  And you won’t tell me.  I just want to be normal, and, and…”  She quietly left off at the end, frustrated and near tears. 

 

“Dawn, wait.  Shut up for a moment.”  Buffy forced herself to ignore the panic she felt and calm down.  Her reaction was so overwhelming and so irrational that she knew something was going on here, that the detached part of her brain was right.  “What do you mean everyone at school knows things?  Cause if they’re saying they’ve done things, then they’re probably lying or maybe bragging.”

 

“No.  I mean they know about things I should know about already.”  Dawn saw her sister had tried to calm down.  She could tell Buffy was fighting an internal battle though and had a vague feeling that something other than a normal fight was going on.  So she took a breath herself and tried to put some thoughts in some order.  “Buffy, all my friends have done things already.  Little things.  They’ve played games at sleep-overs.  They’ve practiced kissing when they were eleven.  They’ve had crushes or have gone steady.  I don’t have any memories of these things.  I’ve never played doctor.  I’ve never even seen a boy naked for real.  It’s weird, I’m weird, and I’m tired of it.  People are going to think I’m from some strange land and was raised by monkeys.”

 

“Of course you’ve never seen a naked boy!  You’re too young!  And that’s just bad!”  The panic had returned to Buffy’s brain.

 

“That’s it!”  Dawn ignored her sister.  “Monkeys!  The monks.  They missed something.”  Dawn didn’t like to think about where she came from, or rather didn’t come from.  But she knew they had something to do with this.

 

“Wait.  Hold up.  Let me calm down again.  Gods, why am I freaking out?  Give me a minute, k?”  Buffy caught herself before she blew up and just left the room to avoid the whole topic.  She knew her reactions were wrong.  She just couldn’t stop them.  But everything Dawn said made sense.  She had to try to figure it out.  So while she pondered on the idea that the monks did something, she went to get a cup of the forgotten coffee.  Returning to the counter, she sat down beside her sister.

 

“Okay Dawn, slower now.  Let’s figure this out.  Easy though.  I’m really fighting an irrational panic mode here.  And actually wondered for a moment if chastity belts were still made.”  Buffy started to explain.

 

“You wouldn’t!  Don’t you dare.  I don’t care if you are my sister.  I’ll…I’ll…” 

 

Buffy cut short the threat.  “I won’t.  I’m trying not to.  I think it’s the spell.  It’s making me all overprotective or something.  Wait, that’s it.”  Buffy smiled her triumph.

 

“What’s it?  And if you say you know where to get one, I’ll still…” 

 

“No.  I got it.  The monks wanted me to protect you.  Keep you safe, right?”  Buffy started to reason out.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  So they created a sister.  I hate this part.”  Dawn turned from her sister and looked out the window.

 

“Dawn,”  Buffy tried to gently bring her back into the conversation, “what would monks prize just as much as physical safety?”

 

Dawn turned back towards her sister at the question, pondering for a moment before realization widened her eyes.  “Virginity?  They wouldn’t.  Ew.  I’m so doomed.  You mean I’ll have to spend the rest of my life as a virgin?”

 

“No.  I don’t think so.  I just think they made it so the rest of us would try to keep you like one.  I mean, this conversation is way harder than it should be.  Besides, what would monks know about sex anyway?  They probably had no memories to give you.”  Buffy continued to reason.

 

“Yeah well, I know all about movies and video games, and I don’t think the monks knew about those things.  I think they just peeked into your memories and found you boinking Angel and just couldn’t deal.”  Dawn reasoned right back.

 

“Dawn, don’t…”  Buffy started before gaining some control again.  “Okay, I’m back.  Sorry.  Where were we?  Oh yeah, monks and no sex for Dawn.”

 

“No.”  Dawn stressed.  “No memories or education for Dawn.  Did you know my first kiss was that Halloween night I snuck away?”

 

“Your first kiss was with a vampire!”  Buffy started again.

 

“Heh.  That’s kinda funny still.  And you’re one to talk.  And I liked him.  I really did.  And I really liked kissing.”  Dawn bravely continued on, growing quieter at the end.

 

“It’s not funny.  Wait.  You liked kissing?”  Buffy absently asked while watching her own reaction.

 

“Well, yeah.  I mean, duh.  Right?”  Dawn intently watched her sister.

 

“It’s less.  The freak is less.  It’s something about knowing about it.  Try to shock me again.”  She instructed her sister.

 

“Really?”  Dawn grinned.  “Cool.  Okay, umm…  I learned how to put a condom on someone last week.”

 

“What!”  Buffy watched Dawn flinch back a little.  “Okay, that’s really not so much spell freak and more- what!”

 

“It was health class.  Or really after health class.  But it was school, honest.  It was just a banana.”  Dawn was taking back her ‘cool’ thought.

 

“Okay.  Fine.  I can do this.  This is going to kill me.  But I think it’s working.  Hit me again.”  Buffy instructed as she took a sip of coffee and readied herself.

 

This time more cautiously, “There’s some magazines in my room that kinda show me some stuff, but I don’t really believe it cause I have seen Willow and Tara kiss and they don’t look like that.”

 

“You have porn in your room?”  Buffy asked incredulously, but staying more calm than Dawn thought possible.

 

“Well, no one would tell me anything.  Remember, en masse freak factor?  And, well, um…”  Dawn started blushing and turned away regretting she ever brought any of this up.

 

“Never mind.  I get it.  Something else the monks never even let me think of.  Hey, watch the lack of freak Buffy.”  She grinned at her own calm.  Dawn was still staring out the window.  “Hey, Dawn.  This really is normal.”  Buffy tried to reassure.  “It’s like the one thing you’re doing right on schedule.”  She tried to lighten the mood.  “Okay, one more.  Shock away.  Now’s your chance.”

 

Dawn took a breath and turned back to her sister.  “Okay, this next weekend, there’s a birthday party I want to go to.  And she keeps saying they’re gonna play spin the bottle.  And I’m nervous and well, clueless.”  She looked hopefully at her sister.  She was finally able to talk with her, ask her things.  But she was very uncertain what to expect for answers.

 

Buffy got up for more coffee and some time to think how to answer.  She wasn’t freaking blindly anymore and was grateful for that.  She let herself realize that she used to play the same game and forced herself to remember what that was like.  By the time she returned to the counter she had an idea of an answer.  “Okay, I’m guessing that unless things have changed dramatically since I was younger, there will be guys at this party?”

 

“Well, yeah.”  Dawn admitted.

 

“And it will just be kissing.”  Buffy paused to glare a warning at her sister.  “Okay, one thing to keep in mind.  If anyone teases you after about who you had to kiss, just blame it on the game.  Just say, ‘What?  It was just a game.’ like they were the demented ones.”  Buffy smiled inwardly to herself.  ‘Yeah, remember, just blame it on the game, Buffy.  Would the old excuse hold up for last night?’ She pondered.

 

“Wow.  Real advice.  Yeah Buffy.  So, does that mean I can go?”  Dawn was getting more than hopeful now, she was getting excited.

 

“We’ll see.”  Buffy returned to the conversation.

 

“But, no freak and big sisterly and all…”  Dawn continued.

 

“We’ll see how school and chores go.”  Buffy switched to mom mode.

 

“Right, I’m on it.  Cool.”  Dawn got up to leave.  “And thanks.”  She added before going up to her room to think about the conversation and re-hide the magazines.

 

Buffy was left to finish her coffee and go shower.  She had a full day and night ahead.  And some thinking to do herself.

 

Buffy arrived early evening and in time to walk Willow to Toni’s house, still a million thoughts running through her mind as she knocked on Willow’s front door.

 

“Buffy.  You’re here.  Already.  It can’t be time already.  Cause I’m not ready.  And I don’t know if I’m dressed okay?  Am I dressed okay?  Cause I don’t own any SM style clothes.  Though she didn’t wear any clothes at the meeting.  I mean, she wore clothes, but not SM like.  And, do I look okay?”  Willow stood in full ramble in the front door, not letting Buffy in and not coming out.

 

“Willow, you look fine.  I mean, actually, you look great.”  Buffy smiled before continuing.  “Jeans, tee-shirt, very classic look.  Never wrong.”  She reassured her friend.

 

Willow smiled.  “Thanks.  Okay, I feel a little better.”  She decided to just accept what Buffy said and go with it.  “I’m a little nervous.”  Willow admitted.

 

“Yeah.”  Buffy came prepared to talk her friend into trying this, that is if Toni passed her inspection.  “Just think what you can do with what you’re about to learn.  I think maybe I’m the one who should be nervous.”  She slyly smiled at Willow.

 

Willow’s eyes widened for a moment before she shut them to fully see the possibilities.  Laughing slightly as she opened them again, “You tease.  You wicked tease.”

 

“Come on.  I’ll walk you there.  I’ll check her out.  I’ll pretend this is all you and won’t intrigue me in the least.”  Buffy offered her arm as Willow shut the door and they started to Toni’s place.

 

“Uh huh.”  Willow smiled and tried to settle down, though now nervous was being replaced with thoughts of curious possibilities.  A change in topic was in order, as well as a checking in.  “Okay, so how are you?  With last night I mean.”

 

Buffy accepted the change and was expecting the question.  “I’m good.  Really.  First off, it just got out of control.  Control was out.  And that’s a valid excuse for adults, right?  Second, and I can’t believe that I’m admitting this but I really needed that.  And yeah, not a good first choice, or even a good choice at all.  But out of control remember?  So no down on the choice.  And I don’t think Spike minded being in a pinch guy.  Though now things might be worse.  Or maybe better.  And third… well I really don’t have a third.  I’m mostly falling back on the out of control position.  I just hope you aren’t all freaked out, or disappointed in me, or think I’m a slut or something.”  Buffy finally ended the excuse ramble.

 

Willow took it all in and wavered for a moment between being comforting best friend or just out right laughter.  Finally deciding on a big smile with a little comfort.  Buffy was walking beside her, head down and waiting for the worse.  “Buffy, look at me.”  She tried to project kind in her voice.  Buffy moved in front of Willow, walking backwards and looking into her eyes, never losing pace or missing a step.  “Okay, showoff.  I’m not freaked.  And I don’t think you’re a bad slut.”

 

“Then I’m a good one?”  Buffy added.

 

“I’m sure you could be if you tried.  But I think my point was that it would take more than this to make you one.  It was out of control, yes.  And maybe we should try to find where it ran off to before something we would really regret happens.  Reign ourselves in.” 

 

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she stepped easily over some trash never appearing to see it.

 

Willow grinned at the obvious grace of the Slayer and at the visual comment to her choice of wording.  “You know what I mean.  Turn right here.”  Willow interrupted with instructions.  “Or maybe we should just barrel out of control while we’re young so we have some past to hide later.”  She offered.  She was trying to build up some wild girl courage for what she was about to do.  Plus, the last night had played on her mind as well.  She still had a craving for anything wild and possibly dark.  She didn’t want anyone hurt, but she did still have a desire now for dangerous.  And she knew Buffy had the same dilemma.  This game could be their excuse.  Though she preferred to think of it as an outlet. 

 

“Right.  Cause we’ve led such normal lives up until this point.”  Buffy fell in beside Willow, walking forward again.  “But I think I’d like a barrel ride for now.  No need to chain ourselves up yet, right?”

 

“Buffy…”  Willow stopped abruptly.

 

“Yes?”  Buffy teased the word out, raising both eyebrows.

 

“We’re here.”  Willow indicated the old house beside them.  It was spit into four apartments, each with its own mail box marked near the front door.  Being close to campus, it was the typical student off campus dwelling.

 

“Oh.”  Buffy was brought to the present suddenly remembering where she was bringing her friend.  “Well, you ready?”

 

“No.  But I’ll do it anyway.”  They walked up onto the front porch and rang the doorbell to Toni’s apartment.

 

“It’ll be good.  It’ll be fun.  And I still have veto rights, right?”  Buffy was nervous now herself.

 

“Right.  I mean I trust her.  Gut good and all that.  But I trust you more.”  Willow confirmed.  Toni opened the front door.

 

Toni smiled when she saw Willow.  She was worried common sense wouldn’t let Willow show up, and was impressed knowing the courage it took for her to do this.  She looked over to the woman standing next to her.  Willow not only showed courage, but smarts as well.  “Hi Willow.  I wasn’t sure, but I’m glad you chose to make it.”  Turning to Buffy and holding out her hand, “Hi, my name is Toni.”

 

Buffy watched as Toni greeted Willow, paying close attention to her instincts.  No alarm bells went off yet.  Toni was dressed in a simple tee-shirt and jeans.  The black belt and boots the only sign of possible butch about her.  That and the confidence she felt surrounding the woman.  She did look more than a little like Faith and Buffy thought on that as she met this woman’s eyes.  There was confidence, yes, but no cocky attitude and she thought she even saw some kindness.  Buffy smiled as she accepted the handshake.  “Buffy.  It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Toni knew she was being looked over and assessed.  That was smart and she had the feeling that she wasn’t being judged so much as scanned for danger potential.  She did wonder at the feeling that this small soft girl would actually be able to tell something like that.  And when their eyes met, her own alarm bells went off.  She was dangerous.  This young girl was much more than she seemed.  Toni shook Buffy’s hand on reflex, her mind quickly adding what she found in her eyes with the name and what Willow had told her about her friend.  “So, this is Buffy?  Very nice to meet you.  Why don’t you both come in?”  Toni stepped back from the front door and moved down the hall to the apartment door.

 

The two followed and entered the apartment, closing the door behind them.  It was nice and mostly neat, filled with the typical mismatched furnishings of someone in college.  But was obviously a home, not a dorm or crash pad.  Buffy scanned the front room and noticed the place expanded to include half the first floor of the house.  And as Toni offered them a seat and something to drink, she made up her mind. 

 

Willow sat on the couch, watching as Buffy took everything in.  She was so intent on her friend’s judgment, she didn’t really take the time yet to form her own ideas.  Willow relaxed as she saw Buffy smile and wink at her.  Turning to Toni who stood waiting for drink orders or whatever came next, Buffy merely nodded to her.

 

“Well, I know you two have, um, things to do.”  Buffy smiled once again to Willow.  “So, I’ll be off.  Call me and I’ll pick you up, k?”

 

Willow was at first relieved then started growing nervous again.  “K.  Xander’s, right?”

 

“Yep.  Movie marathon night.  Timing couldn’t be stranger.”  Buffy grinned evilly.

 

“Well at least he is gullible excuse guy.  Thanks Buffy.”  Willow started to notice the room for herself now and tried to settle her nerves.

 

“No prob.  You know that.  Have fun.”  She suggested, then turning to Toni, “It was nice to meet you.  And I’ll see you later tonight.”  There was a hint of warning in her voice.

 

Toni just quietly watched the exchange.  She was surprised Buffy reached her decision so quickly.  There was something about the efficiency of all this and they way they spoke more between the lines that made her think they weren’t as naive as they looked.  Now it was just herself and Willow, and the proposition of lessons.

 

“So, easy talk first.  Would you like something to drink?”  Toni started off.

 

“No, I’m good.  I hope you don’t mind.  It’s just that I don’t really know you and Buffy…”

 

“I understand.”  Toni cut off the explanation.  “That was a smart thing to do.  So, that was Buffy, huh?”  She grinned a little knowingly and sat down in a nearby chair.

 

“Yep.  If I ever have a breakdown, that’s who to point to.”  Willow confirmed.

 

“You know, I’ve met a lot of people who try to look dangerous.”  Looking directly at Willow, Toni continued.  “She is.”

 

“Well, I mean, not really, unless you try to hurt someone or something.”  Willow was quick to defend.

 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong.  I can tell she’s not some bully or something.  It’s just a little interesting.  And quite a choice for a game partner.”  Toni wondered just who she got mixed up with now.  She knew there was something about Willow and her friend just further confirmed it.

 

Willow laughed a little.  “Oh thanks, by the way.”

 

“Huh?”  Toni came out of her musings.

 

“For the advise before.  Bringing the game into public.  I really got her back the other night.”  Willow grinned mischievously.

 

“Wish I was there to watch it.  This game between you two must be a lot of fun to witness.”  Toni confessed.

 

“Oh?”  Willow was curious.  “You like to watch too?”

 

Toni laughed.  ”There’s something about being a Dom that’s very much like being a voyeur.  And there’s something about an exhibitionist that’s very much like being a sub.”

 

“Oooh, I can’t wait to tell Buffy that.” 

 

“Just don’t tell her it came from me.  I don’t want to have to run back to New Hampshire for safety.”  Toni half joked.

 

“Don’t worry.  It’ll be something I read on the internet.”  Willow reassured.

 

Toni wondered how such an innocent looking girl can get such an evil glint in her eyes.  “So, you ready?  You still want to do this?”

 

Willow was pulled back to the reality of why she was here.  “Yes.  I’m ready and want to do this.”  She knew clear consent was necessary, however many scared doubts were racing through her mind.

 

Toni smiled.  She could tell this kid was used to a little fear.  “Okay, I thought we’d keep the lessons to the living room here.  It’s not really a lover’s situation.  But it is going to be sexual.  I want you to understand that.  There’s a universal safeword in the scene.  Red.  I’m assuming you know what a safeword is.”  Toni waited for confirmation.  “All you have to do is say it.  I know this isn’t really your thing, so please just say it if you want anything to stop.”  Toni paused again.

 

“Okay.  Red.  I got it.  But don’t worry.  If I didn’t want to do this, or learn this way, I wouldn’t be here.”  Willow reassured.

 

“Okay.”  Toni smiled.  “During the time of the lessons you will call me Mistress.  Outside, you may still call me Toni.  If you really want to.” 

 

Willow let that sink in, wondering at the last statement, then realized it was time to begin.  “Yes Mistress.”  Her heart rate picked up some as she waited for what might come next.

 

“Willow, take off all your clothes.”  Toni decided to call her by her name.  She was a student, not a slave.  Still, she would have to learn what everything felt like first hand.  She waited patently for it to really begin.

 

Willow stood up and paused for just a moment.  Closing her eyes, she began to remove her clothing.  She started with her shirt, pulling it over her head and laying it on the couch.  Then quickly slipped off her shoes and socks, getting them out of the way.  She slowed down again as she went to remove her jeans.  Part of the reason for going slow was how strange this felt.  But part of it was she found herself wanting to please Toni.  Slowly she stripped herself of everything and laid it neatly on the couch.  Standing there, naked, she finally looked up at Toni, willing herself not to cover or hide.

 

Toni smiled her approval.  Watching Willow emerge from her clothing, she took in the pale skin, unmarked by tattoo or piercings.   She was a very beautiful young woman.  She knew Willow was waiting, and paused a moment before standing and beckoning Willow towards her with her finger.

 

“Stand over here, Willow.”  Toni directed Willow to an open space in the front room.  There was a small round rug on the wood floor and Willow moved to stand and wait on the center of it.

 

“Good.  You look beautiful.”  Toni wanted to see how she would react to the compliment, if it would give her courage or doubt.  She watched as Willow blushed and barely fought the urge to cover herself.

 

Willow was trying to process her thoughts and reactions, but it all felt so strange.  The air was warm but she was almost shaking.  Her thoughts were bouncing between hoping Toni was pleased and wanting to take back the control and get dressed, screaming this is crazy.  She loved it when her Mistress said she was beautiful, but wanted so much to cover and hide.  ‘Her Mistress.’  Willow ran the words over and again in her mind till she could smile.

 

Toni watched, waited and tried to silently follow Willow’s reactions.  She knew the beginning of training was always the hardest and most important time.  Even more now since she was giving training to someone who would give it to others.  Willow had to understand what comfort and excitement someone would find in this.  And so she had to be led to those places herself.

 

“Willow, there is a position of waiting before a Mistress or Master a slave takes.  This is what I’m going to teach you now.  Kneel down on the rug, rest on your heels and lay your hands together on your lap.”

 

Willow was silent as she did as asked.  Awkwardly she slowly fell into the position, trying to remember the instructions of only moments before as her mind raced passed them to what could come next.

 

“Fine, but Willow…”  Toni teased a little, “don’t look up.  Always direct your eyes down and bow your head.  It’s not for you to know what happens next.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Willow bowed her head so all she could see were the boots in front of her and the rug she knelt on.

 

“Very good.”  Toni started to walk a slow circle around Willow.  “When we have our lessons, this is the position you will start in every time.  As soon as you enter the door, remove your clothes and wait here.”

 

Willow tried to wrap her mind around the instructions, tried to force them into her memory through all the thoughts that were racing.  She was trying to keep track of where Toni was by listening to her footsteps and voice.  She was rereading everything she had read on the net, trying to remember what might come next.  Finally, after a moment of nothing but footsteps around her, she steadied her mind and simply tried to wait.

 

Toni waited patiently as she circled.  Go too fast when it was all too new and nothing would be remembered.  She tried to recall her own training, but it was too many years ago.  “Only answer when asked a question directly and an answer is expected.  Your own slaves will have to learn when that time is with you.  And an answer or comment out of place is a wonderful small excuse for punishment.”  Toni regretted a little that Willow couldn’t see her smile just now.

 

Willow’s mind suddenly remembered her earlier spoken ‘yes Mistress’ and panicked for a moment that there would be punishment already.  But she realized by Toni’s tone there would not be that so soon and calmed down again.  Besides, she reminded herself, there was the safeword.  She had the power.

 

Toni continued to walk in slow circle around Willow.  “Are you calm, relaxed, even comfortable?”

 

Willow wondered if this was a trick before deciding to just chance it.  She was surprisingly calm and there was no physical discomfort.  “Yes, Mistress.”

 

Toni smiled.  “Very good.  Willow, the position is one of subservience, respect and waiting.  It should not be painful or uncomfortable.  Remember this.  Little things matter- a cushion or rug, the heat set a little higher.  The idea is that they focus on you and the feeling of anticipation, not on aches or pains or cold.  And you are beginning to feel anticipation, aren’t you?”  Toni stopped just in front of her.

 

Willow took it all in, remembering this first lesson.  She could see Toni’s black boots before her and reflected on the question.  She was feeling it.  Anticipation, excitement, her mind was finally settling in to what she was experiencing now.  She opted to believe the question was rhetorical and did not answer.

 

Toni was impressed.  She was a quick study, in not only what she was saying, but what she wanted.  Toni walked back to the chair and sat down.  “Stand up, Willow and come here before me.”

 

Willow did as requested.  Trying to stand as gracefully as she could and noting she was grateful for the change in position.  She grew embarrassed though standing in front of Toni with her head still bowed so all she could see was the floor.

 

“Turn around full circle slowly.”  Toni knew she wasn’t quite comfortable with being seen without seeing.  “You are beautiful.”  She stated again when Willow was done.

 

Willow was uncomfortable with the compliment, but pleased that who she was now thinking of more and more as ‘her Mistress’ would think so.

 

“What do you think you should say to that, Willow?” 

 

Her instinct was to deny it, but realized with the wording of the question, the lesson was do not contradict the Mistress.  “Thank you, Mistress.”

 

“See, simple requests become commands to be simply followed.  Comments, compliments or even insults become accepted.  That’s the goal, and it’s the little things, especially in the beginning, that let them become comfortable with your actions and words.  Remember your words, because there will be a time when what you say will be what they know.  And if you’re sane, there will be the underlying feeling of mutual respect.”  She was importing her own morals of the BDSM scene here, she knew.  But Willow had chosen her to teach her, so that’s what she would be given.

 

Willow smiled.  This was someone she could let do this to her.  These were things she could do to others.  And those words were the final separation between the violence of the fight with the demon world and this BDSM world that intrigued and excited her.  She finally relaxed fully and wanted to experience everything Toni could teach her.  “Thank you, Mistress.”

 

Toni quirked an eyebrow.  She wasn’t sure what prompted her to speak but realized another small lesson couldn’t now be ignored.  “Well now you did speak out of turn.  I was going to leave this first lesson short and easy, but now I think we’ll end it with what you really came here for.  Let the punishment only fit the crime.  Lean over the couch and brace your hands on the back.  You’ll get five, easy, with the paddle.”

 

Willow’s eyes widened.  A part of her mind knew something like this would happen when she spoke, and she spoke anyway.  She did as Toni said and waited.  She was surprised at how excited about the idea she was becoming.  This was it, she realized, and this was just the beginning.

 

Toni was glad Willow had given her some small excuse to begin this.  Punishment was only good, she knew, when a part of your mind felt you deserved it.  She got up and retrieved a small leather paddle from the drawer of an end table where she had kept it out of sight.  “I want you to simply count each one after I give it.  Five is easy, but longer sessions or harder pain and the counting helps keep them focused, clear and in the moment.  Ready?”

 

Willow knew better to respond to that one and tried to brace herself while a part of her mind screamed at her to relax so it would hurt less.  She felt a strong slap on one butt cheek.  “One.”  ‘I can do this’, she thought.  Another slap on the other cheek.  “Two.”  A stronger one on the first side and she felt it sting.  “Three.”  ‘Oh, okay, that hurt a little, but mostly feels warm now.’  She kept thinking and reassuring herself.  The same strength on the other side.  “Four.”  Her breathing had increased and she felt heat from where the paddle hit.  Just as her mind let her realize she also felt heat from a decidedly different area, the last one came.  “Five.”  She was glad it was done.  The final one wasn’t strong really, or mean, but it stung and that lingered longer than the others.  ‘She did it.  She could do this.  But how the hell was she going to get Buffy to want to do this?’  She tried not to laugh at the thoughts running through her head.  It was a reaction to her sense of relief.  But just as she realized that, she wondered what was to come next.

 

“That was well done, Willow.  And we’ll end it now for tonight.  You may get dressed and call your friend.  Or if you want, I could just give you a ride there.  If you’re up for a motorcycle ride after that.”  Toni was smiling.  She had mostly gone easy on her and wasn’t familiar yet with how much pain she would enjoy.  But she knew this was going to be fun.

 

Willow got dressed.  She was surprised still at the feeling of a slightly sore but not uncomfortably so bottom.  She pushed away the realization of just what else and where else she was feeling.  Smiling as she could again hold her head up and see Toni, she wanted the dare of the night to continue.  “I’d love a ride.  Thanks.  It isn’t far.”

 

Feature one of Sci-Fi movie night had just ended.  Anya was next to Xander on the couch, Anya keeping Xander safe on the end with herself in the middle against him.  Tara kept to herself on the other end of the couch and Buffy relaxed somewhat comfortably on the floor in front of Tara. 

 

Even Giles was talked into a social Scoobie gathering and was seated in a comfortable chair, the only other piece of furniture in the small living room.  Secretly, he was enjoying himself and keeping with his new and continuing role in the group, trying to relax his mind into younger days.  The fact that he was drinking wine instead of tea helped somewhat.  And the movie selection, though still in the Sci-Fi realm, leant itself to more adult themes and interpretations.  ‘They were growing up,’ he realized, ‘and even acted now older than their years thanks to the hellmouth.’  The relationships they were now forming and exploring were evidence of that.  Well if they could grow older so fast, he could move younger again.  He was never comfortable in the relegated role of sole adult and always felt there were explorations from his Ripper days that were left uncompleted.  His music for instance.  He decided before coming to this that he would try to relax and be more of himself and see how the others would react.

 

“So when’s Willow gonna call?  I can’t believe she’s missing movie night over some research project with a prof.  Someday that girl’s gotta get her priorities straight.”  Xander asked to anyone who would know an answer.

 

“She’ll call soon.”  Tara answered while looking at Buffy for any sign that they should worry yet.

 

Buffy smiled in reassurance.  “It won’t be long.  I’ll go get her.  And the circle will be complete.”  She heard a motorcycle just then below in the parking lot of the apartment building, but dismissed it as too much of an off chance.

 

Giles watched the exchange and wondered where Willow really was.  He knew them well enough to know they weren’t really telling the truth.  But since it seemed both Buffy and Tara knew and trusting them, and understanding that rarely could Xander handle the truth, guessed that it was a small lie and did not call them on it.

 

Soon there was a knock on the door as it was opened and a familiar “hello” was heard as it closed again.  Buffy jumped up from where she was sitting and quickly crossed the room to the small entry way.  “It's you.  You’re back.  You didn’t call.”  She greeted in a hushed tone.

 

“Didn’t have to.  Toni gave me a ride here on her motorcycle.”  Willow was all wide smiles though running a hand over a still somewhat sore butt.

 

“Did everything go, um, you know, alright?”  Buffy did her best to not be heard in the room while desperately wanting to know all the details.

 

“Yes.  It was amazing and well, confusing.  But mostly wow.”  Willow beamed another wide grin.  “And I’m fine.  Just a little sore.  Kinda.  Just lets go in there, I’ll try to sit down, you don’t say a thing, and I’ll tell you the details later.”

 

“What?!”  Buffy’s eyes widened as she gave a questioning glare to her friend.  Tara joined them in the entry way.

 

“Hi sweetie.”  Tara greeted as she kissed Willow hello.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes.”  Willow gave Tara’s hand a squeeze in reassurance.  “I’m better than okay.  I’m a little blown away.  But mostly I want to get in there before Xander starts asking questions.  I’ll tell you both all about it.  I promise.”

 

“Stupid movie night timing.”  Buffy commented while starting back to the living room.  “This is gonna drive me crazy all night.”

 

“Then maybe I should make you beg for the details.”  Willow teased.

 

Tara just laughed and followed Willow into the room.  Buffy after a stunned moment joined them, mumbling how she knew this was a dangerous idea.

 

"Hey, I thought Buffy was gonna pick you up?"  Xander stated the obvious.

 

"I got a ride.  So, what'd I miss?  Hey Giles!  You made it."  Willow beamed a smile.

 

"Yes, well thank you.  I suppose we all must try new things."  Giles innocently replied.

 

Willow shot a glare to Buffy who was quick with the facial denial.  Xander stepped in unknowingly to save her.  "Well, now that you're here we can really get to the Sci-Fi festivities.  But before we do, there's a need for popcorn.  And beer."

 

"And when Xander gets back I've got something I have to let you all in on."  Buffy cryptically added.

 

"A secret?"  Anya asked hopefully.

 

"Our lieing demon?"  Giles jumped to the hellmouth conclusion.

 

"Good news or bad?"  Tara remained uncommitted.

 

"What secret demon is good or bad?"  Xander pieced the parts he heard together incorrectly while juggling bowls of popcorn and a six pack of beer to the coffee table.

 

Willow took the opportunity to sit on the end of the couch where Tara was before.  Only Buffy saw the slight care she took in sitting.  It wasn't that there was pain so much as an overwhelming awareness.  Mentally turning away from her questions for Willow to the topic she started before, Buffy tried to clarify herself.  "No, no, nothing like all that.  It's just I learned something this morning about Dawn and the spell the monks did and I think everyone should also know about it.  Everyone jumps to such conclusions."

 

"Well, this is the hellmouth."  Anya defended.

 

"Exactly."  Giles agreed before realizing he was agreeing with Anya and took another sip of wine to counter the discomfort.

 

"So what has Dawn done now?"  Anya tried to get this over with, pulling Xander back to the seat next to her.

 

"Nothing!  We were just talking about sex this morning."  Buffy left off there and waited to see if the reactions would start.  She guessed that she wasn't the only one who was affected by the spell.  Sure enough, everyone started in with panicked outrage at once.  Holding up her hand, she cut off the protests and regained everyone's attention.

 

"Okay, everyone, take a breath and think about this.  She is not too young.  Everyone is over-reacting.  And she has some real questions since the monks didn't give her even the regular memories about this kind of thing.  They wanted her to be like a virgin.  And they wanted us to try to keep her that way."  Buffy waited to see if any of that would sink in before figuring out how much more she had to explain.

 

"You mean the monks wanted her to be like the song from Madonna?"  Anya questioned instead of thinking about Buffy's words as everyone else was doing.

 

"No."  Buffy patiently countered while wondering how Anya's brain worked.  "I'd say the monks wanted her to be the anti-Madonna.  No monkish pun intended."

 

"Bad jokes aside, Buffy,"  Giles decided to leap in so the conversation could get back on track, "you're suggesting that the spell the monks used to create Dawn as your sister included protecting her virtue as well as keeping her from physical harm?"

 

"Yay Giles.  Not even a lifeline needed.  I knew you'd be of the uptake."  Buffy praised while waiting for the rest.

 

"I don't know Buffy.  I mean, I get what you're saying but this is Dawnie we're talking about.  It's not a spell...she's just too young."  Willow still couldn't put sex and Dawn in the same sentence thought in her head.

 

"Willow, think about it.  How old were you?  How old was I for that matter?"  Buffy wasn't sure that bringing up Angel was the right direction to go in, so switched quickly to another point.  "I mean all I said was we were talking about sex and everyone freaked.  Just saying the word sex in connection with Dawn and everyone panics.  I did the same thing this morning."

 

"So what changed?  Cause I'm hearing the Twilight Zone music right now and thinking maybe things were better the way they were."  Xander was understanding the gist of all this but had the unsettling feeling of his world tilting.

 

"Well, I mean I knew I was overreacting.  I just knew it and when I realized what must be going on it started to go away.  Come on guys, it's driving her crazy.  The monks didn't give her any normal memories or experiences.  And when she tries to ask us, we've shot into freak mode faster than she could get out the question.  I'd really rather she learned from us then pick it up on the mean school streets."  Buffy still wasn't sure if this was getting through or not.

 

"Um, you sure you want her to learn from us?"  Tara joined in with the half serious jest.

 

"Tara has a point, Buffy."  Giles returned with a smile.  "I think maybe you are correct given my own change in attitude on the subject.  But nevertheless and to make it clear now, I refuse to be the one to give the sex talk."  This was followed by a round of "me too" from everyone else.

 

"Can I ask exactly what you were talking about?"  Willow asked without really thinking, only remembering what had happened the night before and knowing Dawn's ability to notice everything.

 

"Um."  Buffy stalled for a moment, deciding to only bring up what was discussed at the last.  "Dawn's been invited to a sleep-over that will include a round of spin the bottle.  Something everyone else has played but she hasn't." 

 

"I haven't."  Anya put in, suddenly remembering something that has bothered her since becoming human at a later age.

 

"Huh?"  Xander wondered what his girlfriend was really saying now.

 

"I've never played spin the bottle.  Or truth or dare.  Or any of those sex games kids play.  I mean I know of them, but when I ended up human everyone had stopped playing them.  It bugs me.  They sound fun."  Anya explained.

 

"Well, to be honest, I never played them either.  Too much the geek to be invited."  Willow confessed with a hint of regret.

 

"I've never played them either."  Tara was quick to confess and give support.  "Kinda never interested in the whole kissing a boy thing."  She added with a smile.

 

"Wow, you know, me either."  Xander wondered aloud.  "No invite, though not for lack of trying."

 

"What about time with Cordy?"  Buffy asked.  This whole turn in the conversation was getting a little strange.

 

"Never included her friends, thank the powers that be."  Xander quickly answered.

 

"I thought all kids played these games."  Anya was a little confused and mildly suspicious that they were all just lieing.  "So no-one here has ever played?"

 

"Don't look at me."  Giles responded when eventually all eyes turned to him.  "I was raised in British all male boarding schools.  So even if I did play any games you will never hear the admission from my lips."

 

Buffy laughed.  "Wait a minute.  So I'm the only one here who has ever played spin the bottle?  Truth or dare?  Sardines?  Now I'm hearing the Twilight Zone music."

 

"Well, you know, we were just never part of that crowd.  And now, we've moved on to other games."  Willow smirked quickly for Buffy's eyes only, not really minding that Giles was also in the line of sight and easily noticed.

 

"Well, I say we play it."  Anya jumped to the improbable conclusion.

 

"What!"  Xander again reacted to his girlfriend's line of thought.

 

"I say we play spin the bottle, or truth or dare, either one.  No-one here has played them, except Buffy, and I've been reading about the growing up things that I missed and these are big ones.  They're like a right of passage and I want to be able to say 'oh, yes, I've done that'.  Don't you guys?  Aren't you a little curious?"  Anya tried to explain convincingly.  She had certain things she wanted to experience now that she was human.  Most were for the future, but some were from what she considered would be a normal past.

 

"We can't!"  Everyone explained at once.

 

"Anya,"  Xander elaborated, "we're too old now to be playing silly kids kissing games."  He then went quiet, trusting the others to save the situation while he spent the next few moments in thoughts of kissing Buffy and watching Anya kiss... his musing were suddenly pulled to a halt by Anya's next words.

 

"But we play games all the time Xander.  Fireman to the rescue, doctor..."  Anya was cut of from further elaborations.

 

"Enough."  Buffy decreed.  "Other conversation is needed."  She offered to the group.

 

Willow couldn't quite let it go.  "You play doctor?  And I now know what that really means.  Xander."  She gave him her scrunched up yuck face.

 

"Oh great."  Buffy groaned and sat down beside Tara on the floor and leaning back unconsciously against Willow's legs.

 

"Opps, sorry, nevermind."  Willow retreated.

 

Giles laughed.  "What a strange age everyone is now.  Adult enough to play during sex but still so young that everyone is shy about it."  He realized the wine must be kicking in and perhaps he should be more careful.

 

Buffy gave him a quick horror warning look while Xander merrily took the opportunity.  "So tell us G-man, since you're older and more open, what games do you play?"

 

Giles paused for only a moment to consider what he could say versus what he should say.  He knew Buffy, Willow and Tara were evidently very adult where this topic was concerned, and the earlier discussion had indeed gone well.  Anya was open enough for both herself and Xander.  And this chance to perhaps shock Xander while truly beginning his new role as experienced equal was too good to pass up.  Perhaps it was just the wine, but his reply was not only a vague answer for Xander, it also offered an inside joke for Buffy and Willow.  "Well, I have also employed the use of certain clothing."

 

Buffy almost choked on her laughter as she quickly swallowed it.  She leaned back into Willow, arching until her head was resting on Willow's lap in a physical effort to not see Giles and be tempted into a response.  This gave Willow a wonderful view of Buffy's cleavage, and after realizing she was staring, she quickly nudged Buffy back up to a sitting position with her knees.  Tara, seeing this little interplay and knowing there was even more to the story, grinned widely instead of laughing and arched a knowing eyebrow at Willow, receiving a mock glare in return.

 

Giles was a little proud of himself.  The threesome of sorts reacted in the way of their game and he had to admit it was fun to witness.  Xander was indeed shocked.  Anya, of course, remained nonplussed.

 

"See."  Anya felt somewhat vindicated.  "Adults play games, so how can we be too adult to play these games?"  Apparently she wasn't going to let this go.

 

Tara decided to try reason again.  "Anya, these kids games are for when you want to try a new thing like kissing or want to admit little secrets, but you're too young and too scared to just do it.  We're all past that now.  We know how to kiss and would end up kissing like it would promise more.  And our secrets are probably not so little." 

 

Buffy stepped in with what she thought would be the closing argument.  "You realize that if we played spin the bottle it would mean that Xander would kiss other women?  Or you would kiss..."  She paused to do some quick math.  "These numbers are way not even."  She concluded.

 

"Fine.  So maybe not truth or dare."  Anya conceded when she realized Xander's  reactions to potential truths.  "At least not until we are really drunk and more things are out anyway.  But spin the bottle, I at least want to be able to say I've played it once.  It's still just kissing and if kids can live with the consequences, I think we can." 

 

There was silence while everyone considered this and drank their beers and wine.  Buffy remembered her own times at playing spin the bottle, how it allowed things that couldn't be to be just for the moment, and how public it was.  She liked public.  And a little group bonding couldn't really be a bad thing.

 

"I say we do it."  Buffy suddenly announced her switch into the silence.

 

"What?!"  Willow wasn't sure what just happened had happened.  Anya beamed in certain triumph.  Tara and Giles waited cautiously in this turn of events.  Xander remained secretly pleased.

 

"I think we should do it."  Buffy repeated then launched into her in favor argument.  "I've played this and I can't deny it wasn't fun.  Plus, Giles is right in a way he is going to hate.  We're still too young to not be shy.  This is for the shy.  A safe moment when what isn't really allowed is okay.  We still all have our shy that's never been resolved.  At least I'm old enough to admit it.  But this would have to be the adult version.  No wimping with the peck kisses.  And no spin agains."

 

"What do you mean spin agains?"  Xander tried to subtly delay the counter arguments.

 

"I mean, when the number of men versus women isn't equal we always had the safeguard of the spin again.  Like if a girl spun the bottle and it pointed to another girl, she automatically spun again until it pointed to a guy.  If adults are gonna play, I say we play like adults."  Buffy finished with a little evil grin.

 

Xander realized what this would mean and finished his beer in one gulp.  Still, he had to admit fair was fair, and the possibilities of what else he could see and finally feel were worth it.  "I'm in."  He surprised everyone.  At Anya's look he only shrugged and offered his goofy grin.

 

"Well I know I'm too old to be playing games such as this."  Giles was trying to fight mild intrigue with common sense. 

 

"Yes, but you're not too old to wonder, after playing behaved guy all these years."  Buffy taunted.

 

"Buffy."  Willow used her warning voice.  She had always wanted to play games like this, but wasn't sure a stepped up version as adults would be as safe as everyone started to think.

 

"Yes?"  Buffy almost purred as she arched back again till her head was resting on Willow's lap and she could look her in her eyes and smile.

 

Willow's breath stopped and only restarted again with effort.  She didn't reply, only let her eyes travel from Buffy's face and down her body.  She wanted to kiss her.  She almost started stroking her hair.  She realized Buffy just casually knew what to do now to make her react.  And the part of her that was a Dom suddenly looked forward to taming that impulse.  Her eyes grew predatory and Buffy's widened in recognition.  Watching would be fun.  Kissing was fun.  "I'm in too."  She spoke softly but since everyone's attention was on them, everyone heard.

 

"Well, this should be interesting.  I'll play."  Tara knew she was the safest of them all.  It really was to her just a game with out any unresolved desires to put an edge on things.

 

All eyes turned to Giles.  He thought of just leaving and leaving them to this game.  But that was what he always did and so never really understood all the currents that moved just below the friendship surface of the group.  Then there were his own currents that he fought in an effort to stay immobile.  Buffy was right of course.  He did wonder.  He wouldn't be human otherwise, much less the man that once was Ripper.  He wasn't Ripper anymore, but he was tired of being the opposite he had become.  'A middle ground,' he rationalized, 'more wine and silly American games.'  "Well I'll need that bottle of wine."  The implied yes startled but pleased everyone, though Xander opened himself another beer and took a long drag.

 

"Great!"  Anya exclaimed while clearing away a space on the table.

 

"I'll go get you that wine."  Buffy offered.  Returning and handing Giles the bottle, she took the opportunity to admit and tease in a low voice, "I'm glad you're staying to play."

 

Giles immediately poured himself another glass and started on it. 

 

Anya, having finished the preparations, brought the room to a pause.  "Okay, one empty beer bottle, I think we're ready."

 

Buffy filled the blank space on the other side of the coffee table, creating a full circle of people.  Willow adjusted herself on the couch, the movement reminding her of her recent experience.  Everyone was silent, unsure how to begin.  Willow looked to Buffy and smiled with a solution.  "Well, since Buffy has played this before, I think she should start."

 

Buffy only looked knowingly to Willow and gave the bottle a gentle spin.  Everyone watched as it moved twice around the group before stopping.  She smiled and looked at Tara who was looking at the table and the bottle clearly pointing towards her.  Buffy got up from her place and sat next to Tara.  Placing her hand on Tara's cheek, she smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  The kiss started easy as Buffy could feel Tara's hesitation.  But they had kissed passionately before this, and when Buffy let slip her tongue to slowly trace Tara's lips, Tara opened her mouth and the kiss deepened.  Then it was done.  Buffy pulled herself away, smiled reassuringly at Tara, gently reminding her, "Nice.  Your turn."

 

Everyone looked a little stunned and Tara tried not to look at anyone, but didn't hide her grin as she reached to spin the bottle. 

 

"Okay, definitely not how kids play."  Willow broke the silence and tried to bring her breathing and her thoughts into some kind of control.

 

"You'd be surprised."  Buffy informed them, returning to her place.  The bottle caught everyone a little off guard when it stopped and pointed closest to Giles.

 

Tara paused a moment and everyone could hear her "Okay, I can do this."

 

Giles laughed in his nervousness and tried to reassure her.  "It's okay.  I won't bite."

 

Tara only smiled and arched an eyebrow.  It was only kissing, it was Giles, and this was kinda fun.  She crossed over to him and without reply simply kissed him.  It wasn't chaste, but it didn't deepen.  The kiss remained kind and warm and then ended.  Smiling, she returned to her place on the floor.  Everyone waited for Giles to start the next spin.

 

Giles shook his head in some disbelief as he reached for the bottle and spun.  Drinking again from his wine glass, he watched as the bottle slowed to a stop.  It came to a halt at Anya, just before continuing to Xander, and the faintest relieved sigh could be heard from both Xander and Giles.  But then Xander realized what would come next, looking at Anya then back to Giles, he wondered almost panicked what this was going to feel like.

 

"Well, here continues the game."  Giles reminded in excuse as he stood up and leaned over the table towards Anya.  Anya met him halfway automatically, absently excited about what was about to take place.  The kiss did deepen, Anya parting her lips to slip her tongue across Giles', briefly gaining entry before they both pulled back, gracefully acting it as just part of a game and returning slightly breathless to their places.  Anya looked apprehensively at Xander.  He smiled reassuringly and received a quick kiss for his understanding.  Smiling and growing more excited, Anya quickly spun a little too hard and the bottle went round and round for a while before beginning to slow.

 

There was a growing feeling of anticipation in the room as everyone watched the spinning bottle.  The occasional quick glance to the others reassured everyone that they weren't alone in their desire for the game to continue and time was taken to relax into the feeling and sip from whatever drinks they were having.  Not only was this alright, but it was going to be fun.  Tara noticed it was having the greatest visible effect on Buffy and Willow.  Willow sat back into the couch, trying to go unnoticed as she intently watched everything.  Buffy stretched out her body in a relaxed pose.  Leaning back against one arm, open, inviting and taking the occasional sip from her beer.  Watching each in turn and waiting till eye contact was made, giving a flirtatious grin before moving on to the next person.  Tension again returned to the room as the bottle stopped and stopped on Willow.

 

Anya and Willow looked at each other as everyone, knowing the history between them, held their breaths.  Willow smiled as she drew Anya to her.  It was time to admit that the war had ended and she was going to take this opportunity to convey that.  Willow kissed Anya deeply and passionately, holding Anya to her, bending herself into Anya.  They tangled into each other on the couch before eventually ending the embrace with a final soft kiss and drawing apart.  Anya's eyes were wide and her breaths were deep as Willow confidently spun the bottle for herself then sat back to watch and wait.

 

"Okay, was that conflict resolution or just one of my fantasies come true?"  Xander quipped in stunned reaction.  Everyone laughed a little somewhat gratefully.  He knew there was stuff.  He didn't know there was that stuff.  This was going to be an interesting game.

 

The bottle stopped at Xander.  "And it just keeps getting dangerouser and dangerouser,"  He observed out loud.

 

"Well I could just give you a friendly little peck but that would go against Buffy's rules."  Willow defended as she leaned over Anya to kiss Xander.  She kept it clean and simple if not chaste, pulling back after only a moment.  "There, no harm, right?"

 

"Riiight."  Xander dragged out as he set the bottle back in motion.

 

"I'm fine."  Anya blurted out when she realized eyes were on her for a reaction.  "It's just a game and all just part of the game."  She asserted.

 

"A game that shouldn't be played by adults I fear."  Giles poured himself more wine and hoped that whatever personal line each one was walking, they all managed to stay in balance.

 

"Hey, we're good."  Buffy countered.  "It's just we're old enough to notice the subtext."

 

"I'm dead."  Xander added as he watched the bottle stop on Buffy.

 

"Or maintext."  Tara observed quietly.

 

"Just a game."  Buffy tried to reassure as she set down her beer and held her hand out to Xander.  "Just a moment when it's allowed."  She drew him closer to her, sitting up to meet him.  She knew he wanted to do this since they first met in school, knew that everyone knew.  But that was the meaning of this game.  He started tentatively and she pushed it further for him, giving him the kiss he dreamed of and could remember.  If there was going to be fire in Anya's eyes she would draw it to herself.  Besides, she could feel everyone watching them and she loved it.  And Xander was a great kisser she realized as he gave in and it grew passionate, almost needy.  Just as they were almost pushed to the floor in the desire, Xander pulled back and away.  Returning to his place on the couch, their breathing was heavy and deep and everyone else's was shallow and waiting for the explosion. 

 

Anya curled possessively into Xander.  She realized what everyone was waiting for but she had reminded herself this was her idea and had to admit it was no more of a kiss than Willow had given her, though there was more history behind it.  Still... "It's okay."  She told everyone.  "It is okay, isn't it?"  She turned to Xander suddenly needing the reassurance. 

 

"Yes!  Yes."  Xander was relieved and determined to convey everything he could with his eyes.  "I love you, Anya."

 

"Okay then."  She accepted, surprising even herself.

 

"And that is grown-up spin the bottle."  Buffy joked in reference to Willow's earlier comment as she quickly continued with the game, hoping to move on.  When the bottle stopped at Giles she let out a predatory grin.  The worst was over and now she could really play.  Buffy got up and climbed onto Giles' lap, straddling him in the chair.  Leaning in she whispered, "allowed", and started the kiss.  This time she really let herself react to being watched, moving her body against Giles, tangling her tongue with his, her hands in his hair, on his shoulders, aching to slide to his chest.  Giles met her actions in kind.  He knew she knew what she was doing and he had warned her what his reactions would be.  He knew he could go however far she could take him and still stop more readily than she could.  So he allowed her to set the pace and the extent.  His hand roamed across her back, rocking her back and forth against him while the other was placed on her thigh but remained still.  The kiss moved to the realm of foreplay.  Willow watched intently, forgetting anything else in the room.  The others averted their eyes but kept secretly glancing at what could only be called a lover's embrace. 

 

Buffy moved a hand down from his shoulder and over his chest, being sure to caress a nipple before using her hand to push herself away, ending the kiss.  Breathing heavily but reigning herself in, she gave Giles a smirk as she ran a hand through her hair, took a deep breath and in all seeming control stood up and returned to her place on the floor.

 

Giles gave her a smile and a nod of his head to a play well stopped.  He was easily regaining control as he reached for his glass of wine.

 

"Wow."  Willow observed.

 

"No way."  Xander couldn't believe his eyes as they returned to pregame relaxed poses.

 

Buffy just beamed at Willow knowingly and Willow toasted the empty air to her before taking a long drag of the beer.

 

"Just spin Mr. Giles."  Tara suggested trying to recover herself.

 

"No way!"  Xander asserted again when the bottle stopped, clearly pointing at him.  The ladies laughed and a whistle was heard though he didn't know who it came from.  "Shouldn't it be Tara's turn?"  He tried.  "I've had more than my fair share."

 

"Oh no, I'm fine Xander."  Tara reassured laughingly.  "The luck of the spin."

 

"Come on, fair is fair, Xander."  Willow teased him.

 

"I can assure you it will not be the display that Buffy causes."  Giles was quick to point out.  He was secretly pleased at the chance to kiss the boy.

 

"Hey!"  Buffy protested, but was laughing too much for it to be effective.

 

"Fine.  But this so does not ever get talked of again."  Xander relented.

 

"You didn't hear me complaining did you?"  Anya pointed out.  This she was going to enjoy.

 

"Can I take that as a compliment?"  Willow commented to Tara.

 

Anya, overhearing, leaned over to Willow.  "Yes, it was a compliment.  I enjoyed it very much."  She confided to her.

 

Willow looked over to Anya but was distracted when Giles got up and crossed the room to where Xander was seated.

 

Giles started the kiss, gently and slowly.  But when he felt Xander relaxing a little, the mischievous leftovers from his kiss with Buffy slipped in and he ran his tongue lightly over Xander's lower lip.  Xander paused in the kiss, startled.  But curiosity and the fact that he was turned on got the better of him and he opened up to a deeper kiss.  Slowly their tongues met and danced before the kiss ended.

 

Clapping was heard as Giles returned to his seat and Xander spun, muttering a "yeah, yeah."  His brain would catch up later.

 

His turn to laugh at the bottle landed on Tara.  "What is this?"  She asked in disbelief.  "It only happens twice all game and they're with both the boys?"

 

"Fair is fair."  Xander reminded her.  Getting up, he crossed over and sat beside Tara.  This wasn't going to be a friendly kiss.  Too much had happened tonight, he was too turned on and everyone else had tried something very new.  Tara realized this as well when he started the kiss and willingly gave in to the experiment.  She opened to him, pulling her body closer.  His face was scratchy and she could feel the strength in his back and arms and she was oddly enjoying this.  But it was just a kiss, ending before really going far, each smiling as they let each other go.

 

"Yay Tara."  Willow congratulated as Tara spun the bottle, slapping Willow's leg for the comment.  "Hah."  Willow exclaimed in a 'yeah, right' tone without really thinking about it.  Buffy silently chuckled.

 

The bottle stopped at Willow.  "Oh, this is easy."  Tara grinned then sat next to Willow, moving her over into Anya, and started kissing her as old lovers would.  The kiss grew quickly.  They were both turned on and it was easily expressed in a knowing way.  When Tara pulled away, Giles saw an opportunity to stop at a graceful ending.

 

"I think we should end this game here where everyone is back where they belong."  He offered.  Everyone easily agreed and rose to discard their drinks and put the room back in some semblance of order.

 

"I'll walk Willow and Tara home."  Buffy suggested.

 

"You gonna be alright, Giles?"  Xander suddenly exclaimed when he realized Giles would be going home alone.  He didn't realize quite how it could sound till he saw the pointed look Anya gave him.

 

Giles smiled.  "I can assure you I'll be fine, Xander.  But, um, thank you."  He wasn't sure what Xander meant or if it was indeed an offer, but let it go thinking Xander didn't know himself.

 

"Well, Xander and I are going to have sex."  Anya proclaimed in her usual tact.

 

"Then have fun."  Willow easily replied as they gathered their things and everyone left them alone.

 

"Goodnight ladies."  Giles quickly made his escape to his car, not wanting the awkward 'you okays'.  He knew everyone was alright and he would deal with Buffy later.

 

"Going to have sex.  I think maybe Anya has the right idea tonight."  Tara broke the silence as they started for Willow's home.

 

"And that was a come-on to which one of us?"  Willow teased.

 

Tara laughed but didn't answer.

 

"Gods, when did just kissing become such a turn on?"  Buffy wondered aloud.

 

"It's always about the kiss.  You told me that once, remember?"  Willow pointed out.

 

"Yeah, well, that's a little different."  Buffy countered.

 

"Not so different where we're concerned I think."  Willow mused.

 

"Willow, how did you and Buffy not kiss?  One game could have ended the other now that I think of it."

 

"I spelled it.  Not the spins of the bottle.  Just that Buffy wouldn't spin to me or vice versa."  Willow explained.

 

"Hey!  That's not fair.  Or good thinking.  I'm not really sure which I want yet."  Buffy exclaimed.

 

Laughing, Tara decided for her.  "It was good thinking.  That's not the way this game should end.  I can't believe it's still going.  You two are about to drive everyone crazy and only some know why."

 

"Does Dawn know now?  Is that what started the sex talk?"  Willow remembered her earlier misgivings.

 

"No.  Dawn does not know.  Spell or no spell, I'm not going to a strange sexual game talk with Dawn.  She does suspect something.  You know she notices everything.  And we haven't been exactly subtle."  Buffy reassured sort of.

 

"I know.  What happened to subtle and secret and sly?"  Willow wondered.  " I mean Spike knows..."

 

"Spike knows!?"  Tara interrupted.  "How does Spike know?"

 

"Yeah.  He also watches."  Willow explained.  "So now Spike knows, and of course you know, and Giles knows."

 

"Giles knows too?  I won't even ask."  Tara paused only a moment.  "Yes I will.  Is that what the kiss between you and Giles was about?"  Tara directed to Buffy.

 

"Um, well, kinda sorta not really."  Buffy made no sense so tried again.  "Giles thought there was a love triangle between us so was going to give all the usual cautions and warnings."

 

"We shocked him a little with the truth.  It turned out fun."  Willow added.

 

"I ended up flirting a little, cause Willow was watching and we were teasing.  This was continuation of flirting cause everyone was watching."  Buffy grinned evilly.

 

"Thankfully we haven't told anyone about the SM thing.  Only you two know.  Only you two know, right?"  Willow needed confirmation.

 

"Yes.  I think Giles was just being intuitive guy.  He knew we knew something we weren't telling Xander.  That's all."  Buffy explained.

 

"Speaking of... here we are, now lets get inside so you can tell us everything, Willow."  Tara left no options.

 

"Oh, um, yeah, that."  Willow and all entered and went up to her room.

 

"So..."  Buffy gave a hurry up and spill it look.  They were all sitting on the bed, Willow wondering how to begin, the others not so patiently waiting.

 

"It was great, wow, not what I expected but exactly how and what I wanted to know."  Willow started.  "What I didn't really tell you guys till I knew if I wanted to really do this was that Toni teaches how to be a Dom by showing you what it means and feels like to be a sub.  I mean she tells you why she's doing things as she does them, but for the lessons... I'm her slave."  Willow waited.

 

"Really!"  Tara was surprised and a little concerned.  "And that's okay?  Really okay?"

 

"Yes."  Willow turned to convey the okayness by looking Tara in the eyes.  "I was safe, she's sane, and it was even kinda really a turn on."

 

"Wow."  Buffy quietly remarked, trying to imagine what happened and what it felt like for Willow.  What it would feel like.  "So, not my thing, but we gotta hear all the details, now."  Buffy gave Willow a reassuring smile.

 

"Well, I still have to do the sort though, in my head and all.  But, I learned the position of waiting... naked.  I learned when to speak and when not to.  Mostly I learned why and how.  She was good about that.  So I could train someone else..."  Willow looked at Buffy grinning.  Buffy only raised her eyebrows in an 'oh yea? but maybe'. 

 

"Okay, but why were you sore earlier?"  Tara needed to hear reassurance about the part she wasn't that comfortable with.

 

"I spoke out of turn and I kinda knew I was doing it too.  But I did and so she punished me.  I guess by then I was curious.  It was only a spanking, with a paddle.  Not that hard or long.  It was alright.  It just left me a little sore."  Willow explained.

 

"Wow."  Buffy was stuck in exclamation mode.  "I mean... wow."  She trailed off trying to really see it.

 

"Yeah, wow."  Willow agreed.  "And actually it was more than just alright."  She also admitted.

 

"Really?"  Buffy pondered aloud then shook the thoughts out of her head.  "Okay, so, is that it?  Is that all that happened?"

 

"Yep.  That was it.  But there a next lesson, next week."  Willow confirmed ginning.  She knew she had Buffy's curiosity to play some more with later when they were alone.

 

"And you're okay?"  Tara asked again.

 

"Yes."  Willow stroked Tara's face and hair.  "I'm really okay.  I need this.  I need to know this."  She hoped she could make her understand.

 

Tara smiled.  "Okay."  Laying back and stretching out on the bed, "Then can we please get back to the question of what we're going to do tonight?"  She did not want the night to end with just sleep.

 

"What we're going to do tonight?"  Buffy repeated as she lay down next to Tara, bringing a hand up the closest leg and to her center, stroking Tara through her pants while bringing their lips together in an instant, deep and passionate kiss. 

 

Tara gasped when the kiss ended, arching into Buffy's forceful hand.  "Oh goddess."  Tara reacted to Buffy's sudden initiation, surprised but wanting.  She started to unbutton her own shirt, willing Buffy to continue, aware that Willow was watching, would want to watch, but not able to let that inhibit her.  "How did I let you both drag me into this?"  She did manage to wonder aloud.

 

"Do you want to stop?  Or do you want me to leave?"  Willow was suddenly worried for Tara though leaving or stopping was the last thing she wanted.

 

Tara laughed.  "It's your room.  Don't worry.  Oh, and don't stop."  Buffy moved into Tara's open shirt to suck and nibble at her breasts.  The hand undid the pants to move inside.  Tara did what she could to pull them down, wanting all her clothes out of the way.  "When did you get so good at this?"

 

Buffy looked up and smiled.  "I learn fast and you taught me."  She started licking and kissing her way down Tara's chest to her now bare and open sex.  When Buffy slipped her fingers inside to stroke Tara while licking her clit, it was Willow that moaned.

 

When Tara had climaxed and Buffy lay back beside her, she decided to play a card herself in this game.  "If I'm in this tonight I get to ask for something."  She was panting, trying to regroup, wanting Buffy and wanting to give something to Willow as well.  "Willow, undress Buffy."  She smiled.

 

Buffy turned to lay on her back, offering her body to Willow.  She couldn't believe Tara had thought of this.  She wanted Willow to touch her, expose her, see her.  But she wanted the game to continue, didn't want to be the first to give in.  So she willed herself to try and react but behave.

 

Willow was stunned for a moment at the suggestion.  As she started to move forward though she realized she could bring Buffy to the brink of giving in.  A calmness came to her mind and her hands as she carefully and slowly began to undo Buffy's clothes and remove them, taking time to linger and stroke her skin.  It was as if she was petting a tiger, careful and calm but with purpose.  She smiled as she noticed Buffy reacting, clinging to her will.  When the last of the clothes had been removed, Willow crawled over Buffy, close but not touching, carefully examining every inch of her friend.  Pausing face to face, inches apart, she waited.

 

Buffy smiled, clearly wanting and turned on beyond sense, but only whispered, "not yet."

 

Willow smiled in response.  "Good."  And rolling over and off Buffy turned to look at Tara.

 

Tara had never witnessed anything so wild and controlled.  Having nothing holding her back, she attacked Buffy with as much passion and abandon as was given to her.

 

Willow climaxed shortly before Buffy, unnoticed by the others.  And unspoken was the agreement that now satisfied they should all sleep in the one bed.

 

 

The end


End file.
